Disclosed in patent literature 1 below is a vertical machining center provided with: (A) a main shaft head including a main shaft on which a tool is attached and a main shaft rotating device that rotates the main shaft; (B) a head raising and lowering device that moves the main shaft head in a vertical direction; (C) a head moving device that moves the main shaft head in a horizontal plane by moving it in two perpendicular directions; (D) a work table that holds a work; and (E) a tool magazine for storing multiple tools equipped with multiple tool holders that each hold a tool to be attached to the main shaft, wherein one of the multiple tools stored in the tool magazine can be automatically exchanged with the tool attached to the main shaft; this vertical machining center is otherwise known as a machining center provided with an automatic tool exchange device.